


Dratini Hunting

by LadyArrowhead



Category: Young Avengers
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, No-Powers Universe, Pokemon GO - Freeform, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 17:37:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7448053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyArrowhead/pseuds/LadyArrowhead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pokemon Go awakens the inner explorer in you and allows you to walk and go on an adventure yourself - be it in the park, at the gym or at campus.<br/>In Teddy's case, it was a bathroom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dratini Hunting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tony_octopus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tony_octopus/gifts), [hulklinging](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hulklinging/gifts).



> Thanks to http://hulklinging.tumblr.com/post/147166739003/okay-but-where-my-teddybilly-pokemon-go-meetcute this lovely post, I finally did get some writing done again! I hope Pokemon Go not being out in my country yet did not cause too many inaccuracies.

In his defence, a Dratini was very rare and thus, Teddy was sure, his actions were more than justified. True, a college party was downstairs, and judging by the music someone was probably having a dance battle. True, Kate had begged him to leave his phone at home, but he could not just have his mother worry about him. 

And, well, climbing into the bathtub in the bathroom upstairs probably looked a little extreme but he had taken his shoes off to avoid causing any damage or getting the tub dirty. So for a moment Teddy was pretty happy with himself – and then someone opened the door.

They made eye contact, their smartphones out, the door closing behind the newcomer. He tried to keep his mouth closed as he watched Teddy wordlessly climb out of the bathtub, taking one careful step backwards.

“Sorry. Door was not locked,” he whispered with a surprisingly deep voice, still clinging to his phone. “I…I er...I thought it was free.”

“Oh! It is,” Teddy insisted, walking past him and reaching out to flee the scene. Heat had fast made its way to his ears, a blush spreading probably from his neck over his whole face. How stupid must be look right now?

“Are these your shoes?”

Very stupid. Like an idiot. He certainly looked like the biggest idiot. Staring at the ground in embarrassment, Teddy slowly walked back to the bathtub and put on one of his sneakers, when the stranger called out once more.

“Please, don’t move! You’ve got something on your back.”  
Teddy froze in place, waiting for the dark-haired guy to remove whatever was walking over his back. But he stayed right in place, followed by a quiet, happy noise.

“What did I have on my back?”

“…A Pokemon.”

No. No, no, no he had not just caught the Dratini Teddy had tried to snatch for ten minutes! Getting into his other sneaker, not bothering to tie it, he straightened his back and checked the location with his phone. It was gone.

Crushing realization spread through his body. Loss. He had lost it and it would probably take forever until he could encounter a new one. As he felt his shoulders sag, his eyes once again met the stranger’s ones, whose smile was slowly fading as well.

“D-did you want to catch it?” the boy asked, lowering his phone, “The Dratini?”

Whatever small ill will Teddy had towards him disappeared at the sight of those sad brown eyes.

“I kind of was in the middle of it before you came in.” Teddy sighed, sitting down on the edge of the tub, “But it’s alright, you couldn’t have known.”

“Of course I could!”, he insisted, “What other reason could you have had to run through a bathroom with your arm outstretched, holding a phone?” A low sigh escaped his throat as he leaned his back against the door and let himself slide down.

“And they haven’t even developed a swapping function yet.”

That caught his attention. Teddy had supposed they’d just be done with it, but it seemed like the other one didn’t think so. “What do you mean?”

“Well, I’m not Team Rocket, I don’t steal. You saw it first, so of course I’d be willing to give it back to you.”

An awkward silence spread between them as the guy tried to type something on his phone while Teddy used the moment to look at him more closely. He looked about the same age as him, though, a lot more mature in the way he moved, as if he’d found his place in the world and felt confident being there. 

“You could name it after me for now? Until the swapping feature will be included? This way you would not forget.”

A crooked smile made its way onto the guy’s face before he patted the place beside him. Hesitantly, Teddy got up, walked the few steps to the door and sat down on the floor himself.

“It’s a good idea”, the stranger agreed, handing him his phone, “Go ahead.”

It turned out the stranger's nickname was actualwizard666, which made Teddy smile. The wizard did not use a wand but an iphone. His mom, called The Momster, texted him that he and Tommy should be home soon and, that she loved him. Him being Billy.

At these tender words Teddy wondered if he should call his mom more often. 

As he typed his name, he could feel the other’s gaze upon him. Strangely aware of the way he tended to press the buttons longer than needed, the way the e never seemed to work when he tried to use it, Teddy just hoped he would not look too ridiculous next to him.

“Your ears are pierced. That’s cool.”

The warmth spreading through his chest was something he had not felt in a long time. Smiling slightly he handed the phone back, watching with interested how Billy looked over it.

“Teddy the Dratini.” He grinned. “Nice to meet you.”


End file.
